Rebel of the Ball
by thegirlwhosinlovewithapen
Summary: For Tony Stark, shocking news doesn't mean world war or the apocalypse — but having to realize he actually has a daughter. When a girl suddenly appears on his doorstep and claims him as her father, things began to get spirally out of control— in a major way. In a world full of greed and power, Tony begins to see that he's not dealing with this alone, he's got Urania after all. IM 1
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own IRONMAN even though I longed wished it would be mine. All credits belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee for creating this super-awesome hero.

**SUMMARY**: For Tony Stark, shocking news doesn't mean world war or the apocalypse — but having to realize he actually has a daughter. When a girl suddenly appears on his doorstep and claims him as her father, things began to get spirally out of control— in a major way. In a world full of greed and power, Tony begins to see that he's not dealing with this alone, he's got Urania after all. Urania Stark fic 1.

**AN**: This story is set on the movie Ironman 1. My OC was once known in my first IM (was titled as the first Hey, I'm your Daughter) fic which is now unavailable since I decided to strip it down. I knew most of us already watched this but like I said on the summary, things are going to have an epic twist. Oh well. Reviewsare very much liked! I'll even give you a virtual pizza!

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE_

_REBEL OF THE BALL_

**Ding-dong.**

"Pepper?" Tony Stark called out through a muffled voice.

Deafening silence answered his shouting. There was no tiny clicks of his secretary's heels, let alone any sound of someone living. Even from Tony's blurry vision through a sleep-induced haze, he can see that it was already dark. Night time. Who could that be?

Realizing this, he slumped back into his pillows and decided to go back to sleep. Ignore the damn visitor.

Ding-dong.

He groaned and covered his head, trying to block out the irritating sound. "Go away. Go away. Go away." he muttered absentmindedly.

_"Sir, a guest is waiting out the front door."_ Jarvis, his personal computer, interrupted Tony's quiet peace. _"Will you let her in?"_

"A her? Nah." He mumbled and closed his eyes. There was no time for any conversation. Tony was tired.

But at the back of his mind, Tony, being the womanizer he was, grinned mentally. Even during the middle of the night, women certainly knew who to go to at a time like this. His charm was just too uncontrollable.

**Ding-dong.**

_"Sir...?"_ Jarvis repeated.

He frowned, lids still shut. "I said no Jarvis."

Maybe the guest was tired of ringing his doorbell. Maybe she already went away. Or maybe she got the point he doesn't want too see her today. But whatever the reason, the ringing stopped.

Smiling in victory, Tony let out a satisfied sigh.

Silence once again enveloped his surroundings. He was grateful for the time. After all that partying, the drinking and the gambling, it used up all of his energy. He was even too drained to bring a hot chick home.

But then —

**DING-DONG!**

**DING-DONG!**

**DING-DONG!**

**DING-DONG!**

**DING-DONG!**

**DING-DONG!**

"Son of a —" Tony starts to cuss but then stopped himself as he soon saw that his clock had read two o'clock in the morning.

"Jarvis," he snapped, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "Who is that?"

_"Should I do a scan Sir?"_

Tony scowled and kicked his blanket off. "Do a scan? Of course you'll do a scan! You know what? You should've done that minutes ago."

He got up, cursing again for some reason. Tony, still tipsy from drinking from the party earlier, walked rather wobbly towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. The ringing stopped. He began to guess who the annoying person is as he poured himself a glass of clear liquid. It may be Pepper but she could just open the door right? Rhodes — well, anyone part of the army needs sleep and he can just call anyway. Obadiah? Never. That man spends more time in bed than him. Reporters? Just plain visitors? Stalkers?

_"Virtual scan complete. The guest seemed to be of no record Sir."_

"No...record? IDs? Certificates? Photos? Social security — none?"

_"Apparently, none."_ Jarvis confirmed, sounding certain. _"I have searched through different databases and files from the government, private docu—"_

"Allright, allright. I get it." Tony cut off, waving his hand in dismissal. "I get it okay?" He inhaled sharply, bracing himself. "Is she armed?"

_"No Sire. It appears she isn't."_

A relief suddenly washed out within him. Good thing his life isn't in danger. What would the world do without Tony Stark? "Great. Ignore her then."

Tony was proud of what he had said. And he meant it. This 'visitor' they're talking about is quite suspicious anyway. For one whole moment, he stood there, on his large kitchen, apparently looking very pleased with himself.

But Jarvis has to go and ruin the moment.

_"I suggest you open the door Mr. Stark. The guest is becoming quite..aggressive."_

He settled his glass against the counter and strode towards the front door but stopped. Tony soon realized what he was about to do — open the door and let some fly come in and just ruin his peace. He was getting crazy!

He groaned and face-palmed himself. "This is unbelievable. I'm following my computer's instructions and I'm opening the door for someone who's responsible for keeping me awake all night!" Tony let out a forced laugh, thinking of the irony and almost sounding like the Mad Hatter. "Jarvis, remind me not to drink those cheap red cocktails they sell at the bar. It has some quite side effects."

_"I'll keep you posted."_ Jarvis replied smartly.

Tony grunted and swung the door open, a scowl written on his face.

He was expecting someone in a more businesslike appearance since almost everyone who dares to have appointments with him do try to dress up as best as they can (except those girls who's obviously another side of the story). To the billionaire's apparent shock, a young girl stood by the door, arms crossed and looking almost as grumpy as him.

"For goodness' sake!" Tony hissed. "I don't need some Girl Scout knocking on my door to sell me cookies. Go away."

And very much like him, he shut the door right in front of her face.

Or at least he tried to. Much to Tony's annoyance, the girl actually settled her foot against the wooden frame.

He shook his head and said darkly. "Oh girl you better not do that."

"Did you really think I'm a Girl Scout?" she replied haughtily, eyes burning in irritation. "Well certainly — I'm not. Firstly, I don't have an ID. And secondly, I have no intention of selling you cookies! You're definitely a bad customer from first sight." She scoffed. "Ugh, do I really look that young to you? Honestly, I am a girl of age — if you're blind enough not to see that."

"How did you get in here? Where are you from? Forget it — goodbye."

He was about to shut the door again when the girl pushed her weight on the wood to keep it from closing.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. He was very certain a nerve on his head just popped in annoyance.

"Did you just —?" He gave out a vague gesture towards her foot on the door and to whatever she was saying. "Did you just — well whatever kid. Just give me one good reason why you're waking me up in the middle of the night. See, the thing is — it's 2 AM for God's sake! You know we all need sleep right? So why don't you go home to your Mama and go to bed like a good girl?"

"I don't have a Mama." She replied, crossing her arms.

Tony grunted, his usual scowl back on his face. "Then how the hell did you get here?"

"I snuck in."

"Go away kid — I mean it. Or else I'll be calling security."

He tried to look intimidating — well who wouldn't to someone who just woke you up to annoy you?

She frowned. "You have guards? I thought you live alone."

"I didn't mean gua — is this some late night talk show? Forget it. I'm done with 'ya."

"Wait!"

"Dammit!" He said through gritted teeth. "What now?"

She looked at him, face full of uncertainty. But then, as if she got over that unsure feeling, the girl tossed her hair.

"All right. This may seem good enough..." She muttered to herself and then back to him. "How about this — 'Hello Mr. Tony Stark, good evening. My name is Urania Wainwright, your daughter. Guess what? You're my dad! Congratulations!' — how does that sound?"

* * *

**AN**: How's that for surprises? Well, it's all written on the summary anyways. Reviews deserve a pizza! Hooray!


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

_REBEL OF THE BALL_

Tony Stark stood at his front door, face pulled into a somewhat blank mask. He was staring at the teenager who is claiming him as her father. A father. A D-A-D.

For a long time, neither one of them spoke. The only sound that can be heard are the soft chirp of the crickets and the smooth crash of the waves. Tony stared. And stared. With such a cool poker face, no one could read what was on his mind.

Suddenly, even surprising the kid, he burst into loud fits of laughter.

"Is...something funny?" The girl asked, looking both taken aback and annoyed.

Tony was still laughing and kept on doing it so much that he had to clutch the door to keep himself from collapsing in laughter. Apparently, out of all the thousand emotions he could feel now in this kind of situation, he had chosen to let out an explosive vocal sound of amusement. He had found the kid too funny and too young for this kind of thing to be serious.

She planted her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah — that's right. Keep laughing. Real mature for an old man like you." The girl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Tony, who finally recovered from his laughing fit, stood up straight and grinned. "Hello there uh...what was your name? Ah yes — Urania. A lot of kids claim me to be their Daddy. Say, how do you differ from them?"

She smirked. "Ha. Never thought I'm telling you the truth? I'm expecting it."

"Sorry?"

"Actually, Mr. Stark," Urania emphasized his name. "You really think I'm lying do you? Can't say I blame you — well, feast your eyes on this."

She began to rummage on her bag and after a few seconds, brought out a large, heavy envelope.

She thrust it to him with a hard push. "Here."

"What is all this?" He sputtered, frowning as he did so.

"My birth certificate, bio and a few letters — proof of course. And when I say they're legal, I meant they are legal." Urania explained skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "You don't believe me so that's what you get. You can't argue with papers you know."

"Didn't you know? I thought every fan of mine knows this — I don't like to be handed things."

"So you want your secretary to hold your own matters in her hands for you? Geez. If that's the case then I am much, much more adulterated than you." The girl gloated, her chest swelling with an air of pride.

Tony snorted at her term. "Adulterated? Really?"

She only gave him a haughty smirk but said nothing. It surprised him a bit, really. He really expected her to say stuff again — it seems she's the type who can't get her mouth shut.

Although against his will, Tony found himself glancing at the stupid envelope. He can see his name everywhere — almost all of those papers, at least. Anthony Edward Stark, Tony Stark — literally every paper. His head was swimming. Seeing he had enough, Tony stuffed them all back inside.

"See? It's hilarious right?" Urania said after a while, grinning. "Oh don't worry — I find it funny too. Because out of all the billion men in the world — you, the great Tony Stark — is my father. My biological father to be exact."

Tony gawked at her, unable to say anything. This girl was unbelievable. It might take a lot of guts to say this kind of thing in front of him. Although the 'daughter' part might be just an act, still, he had to say he was impressed by her bold move. She was witty — something not all girls her age has.

Then —

"Ow!" She yelped when Tony shoved the papers back at her. "Hey — you can just give it back to me nicely. I'm a girl you know."

"It's not obvious." Tony said, gritting his teeth. "In five seconds, I want you out of here. Out! NOW!"

Now it was Urania's turn to stare.

"Are you serious?" She asked, bewildered.

"Five seconds." He reminded her. "One."

"Two."

"Seriously, what's gone through your head? Can't believe you got someone pregnant before?"

"Three. Jarvis, call the cops. And the social services too."

Her eyes widened at Tony's words but she planted her feet firmly on the ground. "I am not going anywhere."

"Four. Hm, maybe you should start thinking about it once the police gets you. Four-and-a-half."

"I'm not going."

"And five." There was a pause. Tony turned back inside. "Jarvis, have you called the cops yet?"

_"I already did Sir. They are currently on their way."_ Jarvis replied, with no hint of mercy or concern — of course he's a computer, what would you expect?

Tony nodded firmly to himself, and without looking back, shut the door. He didn't dare see the face of the kid, for fear of witnessing the scene of rolling tears. Most girls do that — and even in Tony's many years of toying with their hearts, he still couldn't bear seeing someone cry — especially a girl. But still, reality hurts — they all have to bear in mind that not everything they want comes true.

But he didn't leave though. He was rooted right on the closed door. Tony wondered why on earth he was still waiting. Waiting for what? Waiting for any reaction from the girl, of course.

The other side was quiet. Maybe she really did went away.

A part of Tony — the cold-hearted one — made him gave out a pleased sigh. He glanced at the time. It was already nearing 3 AM. It took him a lot of minutes — a lot, just to shoo that girl away.

But he suddenly felt something poking his heels. He glanced down, only to see a piece of paper being pushed by someone on the bottom slats of the door.

"Honestly Mr. Stark, for a man, you don't seem to look so scary after all." A voice from outside cut in the still dawn. "I told you — I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here. I don't care if the police gets me. I don't care if you call for someone to send me away. I made a promise to my Mom. And I'm not leaving until I do that."

Tony face-palmed himself both in disbelief and frustration. She doesn't know when to give up right?

He didn't say anything, just to let her assume he was already away. Silently, Tony bent down and picked up that paper. It was two pieces and it wasn't really paper. It was, photographs.

He flipped it to the other side, where the pictures appear. For a moment, he regretted he did that.

It was a photo of him, surprisingly, with a woman that looked so familiar. With straight black hair and gray eyes shining with happiness. As far as Tony can tell, he was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. He drew it closer to his eyes, squinting. At least it doesn't look Photoshopped. Funny, seeing this picture made his mind shaky with déjà vu. And the bad thing was, Tony couldn't deny the fact that he really is (or was) the guy on the picture. How on earth did that girl got this anyway?

He looked at the other one. It was that woman again. But she's not alone. With her was a young girl, at the age seven or eight, with the same black hair and gray eyes. Oddly, Tony could remember her name now. She was Amanda Wainwright — the girl he was interested in way back.

Amanda Wainwright.

Urania Wainwright.

The resemblance between them...

So the girl might be the young kid huh?

Tony looked back on the first picture and started to compare it.

And that was when a part of Tony, stirring deep in the back of his mind, admits that the girl and he really does look alike. Excluding the gray eyes, her face was a total copy of his — long nose, black hair, spare upper lip and full lower lip.

His heart sank.

This simply means she wasn't lying at all. It was the opposite.

Urania really was telling the truth.

Tony stood there, very still. Not moving. He was in an apparent shock. Realization dawned on him and hit him hard in the gut.

_"Sir, are you allright?"_ Jarvis managed to ask, aware of his master's sudden tranquility.

"Oh shit." Tony blurted out, clamping a hand on his face. "Oh shit. What did I just do?"

Did he really just made someone pregnant? For crying out loud, how on earth did he became so reckless?

"Huh? What did you just do Mr. Stark? Is something wrong?" Urania's voice came in and out of his consciousness.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Aren't you gonna at least talk to me? Or open the door?" She continued. "It's kinda rude to entertain your visitors outside, don't you think? Especially when it's freezing cold."

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Come on!" Urania urged. "Don't be stupid! I thought you were smarter than me!"

"I am!" Tony yelled, unable to stop himself. "I'm smart enough not to talk to strangers!"

"But I'm not a stranger! I'm your daughter!" There was a thud. Obviously, she kicked the door. "Please Mr. Stark, I'm being polite now. Please."

He snorted. "Is this your way of being polite? Kicking somebody else's door? I'm telling you kid — it's not good enough!"

"But at least I'm trying!"

For a while, Tony remained silent. He was weighing his options. He had to face the bitter truth — she wasn't lying — at least, that's what he seemed. And if he opened the door and let her in, a lot of things would change. A lot of stuff to do. And this could make a scandal, give his company bad publicity and be in trouble with the Board.

"Are you always this heartless?" Urania said again, but this time, she sounded to defeated. "Mom said you weren't. Please Mr. Stark, I'm begging you. Give me a chance — it's all true. Unless...are you afraid to face the consequence of your actions?"

He stopped. Was he?

_"Sir, the police are about a half kilometer away from here. They will certainly arrive in about two minutes."_

"Jarvis..."

_"Yes sir?"_

"If you were in a situation in which you have to choose between taking risks or not, what would you do?"

His computer paused and then said _"Well Sir, my judgments might not all be right but perhaps it'll be better if you would take the risk. After all, that's what you always do."_

Even though the words came from a computer, Jarvis' idea settled in comfortably on Tony's numb brain. Jarvis is right.

Taking risks if what Tony Stark do all the time. In fact, it's what he's best at.

After a few seconds of thinking, Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.

Urania was sitting on the dry earth, cross legged and not caring the dirt that may cling on her jeans. When she heard the door creak, she stood up and instantly met Tony's brown eyes.

She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "So...?"

He looked at her for one long moment, not saying a word. But with a defeated sigh, he opened the door a little wider.

"Fine. You can come in — but we're not yet done here."

* * *

**AN**: So what did you guys think? Please review if you think Tony's OOC or not, if Urania's okay or not, or if the whole story is okay or not. This chapter's quite long but I hope you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

_HEY, I'M YOUR DAUGHTER_

_CHAPTER THREE_

"Watch the floor! Watch the floor — don't you get it dirty!" Tony yelled as soon as the kid rocketed herself towards the gleaming tiles of his usual spotless floor.

Urania settled on the large couch comfortably, kicking her muddy boots as she did so. "Finally." She sighed, leaning back. "My feet hurts like hell. Did you know how many miles I walked just to come here?"

"To be honest — I really don't care. I'd hate to break it to you kid but I'm telling you not to feel too welcomed." He said quietly.

She rolled her eyes and waved a hand, as if trying to shoo away his words. "Oh please. It'll take years for me to feel welcomed here."

Tony said nothing, his eyes tracing the mud tracks on the ground. He made a face — he wasn't used in seeing his house in so much mess. Well, most of his garbage was on his workshop and he's used to the oil stains and the car grease smell but mud? That's probably worse.

"Jarvis?" He called, straightening up and began to pace. "Have you called Pepper?"

_"Not yet Mr. Stark — should I?"_

"Yes!" Tony answered, more forcefully than he have expected. "And Robert."

_"Robert as in your lawyer, Sir?"_

"Yes — do it now for pity's sake 'cause I'm about to lose my mind!"

Urania watched him as he moved to and fro, looking freaked out. Although the sound of Tony Stark calling his secretary and lawyer would make matters more complicated, she sat there, feeling indifferent.

For a few times Tony throws glances at the girl, who looked back at him defiantly, as if daring him to question her. He had to admit, she does look quite intimidating especially with those stormy eyes of hers.

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper's voice rose from the speakers. She sounded somewhat confused and groggy. "Mr. Stark I've been telling you over and over, so many times that I am your secretary from 8 am until 10 pm. If you're drunk again, I'm sorry but I have to put my phone down. I have my own schedule so if you please —"

"Pepper." Tony cut in shortly, rocking on his heels back and forth. He ignored the amused look the girl was giving him. "I am not drunk. Now I want you here in my house ."

"It's 3 in the morning, Mr. Stark."

"Your salary will be doubled if you come. I need you here. NOW."

"But —"

Before she could argue, a beep was heard an another voice joined the conversation.

"Tony?" Robert yawned. "What's the matter? Were you issued a DUI?"

"For goodness' sake no! No DUI's — nothing's associated with alcohol right now. Even if I very much wish it was but anyway, I want you here in my house as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you're there's something serious going on in there?"

He also heard Pepper mutter something from the other line. "Mr. Stark, what exactly are you planning to do? Am I really needed? Because if —"

"Yes. Yes. And yes. You see I..." Tony stopped, looking intently at Urania and then took a deep breath. "I actually think I have a daughter right here."

There was a long pause on the two other ends. Tony almost feared they've left their souls somewhere else.

"All right — we're coming." Both of them said together.

Click.

After ordering Jarvis to cut the line, Tony's attention was stolen again by the sound of police sirens right outside his home.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"For goodness' sake there's a doorbell." Tony hissed under his breath but eventually opened the door with a small crack.

He poked his head outside and glanced at the cars. Whoa — that's a lot of vehicles just for one little girl.

Even against his will, Tony beamed. "Good morning officers. How can I be of service?"

"Mr. Stark, we just received a call coming from you that there's actually an intruder inside your house." The man in front explained.

Tony glanced behind him only to see Urania slithering on the couch, hiding away from the officers. So she's afraid of cops. Talk about being brave.

He turned to the policeman. "There were. Only they got away."

"Got away?"

"Yeah. A handful really. Told me they wanted my autograph but I said I couldn't. You know how much work I do but those kids just suddenly went berserk and started attacking my door." He pointed at the dent in which Urania actually kicked. "See? That's quite a property they damaged. I mean, I make weapons but not varnished oak doors — hell no. This could be trouble."

The officers exchanged glances at each other and Tony congratulated himself silently. He had managed to create a big fat lie just to cover up the annoying girl who called herself his daughter from the local police. Even if he couldn't read minds, Tony knew the police were actually thinking he was just some arrogant celebrity over reacting at such stuff.

The man cleared his throat. "So...no break-ins?"

"Break-ins? Oh no. Nobody could go in five steps without being fried." Pleased with the man's look of horror, Tony gave them a nod. "I'm sorry for the disturbance but I'm happy to tell you I'm all right now. Just need some rest — of course, we all need sleep right? Especially you guys!"

"Well, if that's all. I guess we'd be leaving." He gave him a curt nod and signaled his companions back.

Once they were out of sight, he shut the door and shot the kid an angry look.

"There. Happy?" Tony asked sarcastically, crossing his arms.

She grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Very. But...why? Do you believe me now?"

"Heck no." He answered just as quick.

Urania frowned. "But you said to that Pepper and Robert that I —"

"Don't get your hopes up girlie." Tony informed her and looked at her seriously. "I told you — you and I got a lot to discuss. And if ever you're damn wrong, you're gonna pay."

* * *

"Okay, here's the thing. We. Talk. Calmly." Tony explained to the flashing-eyed, somewhat cunning, so-called 'daughter' of his. "Just like what responsible adults do."

Urania stared at him, vaguely irritated. "I am calm. And I believe this kind of talk is new to you because you've never been responsible — as far as I believe."

"Oh, Urania — we are asking you to cooperate." Pepper said, giving her an assuring smile.

She looked at Tony's secretary. Pepper was nice — much nicer than she had anticipated. Honestly, Urania thought Tony's secretary would be a blond, uber-sexy bombshell, Victoria's Secret Angel look-alike. She was quite surprised to see her — Pepper, prim, gentle and proper. Somehow, looking at her blue eyes was calming. Even more calming than her father's brown ones, who was filled with such disbelief and confusion that it just bums her out.

Urania settled a cool glance at Tony's direction. "I will if he does."

"I already am. Aren't I doing all the explaining?" Tony replied as-a-matter-of-factly, yawning.

"Then if that's the case I —"

"Oh you two are giving me headaches." Robert muttered, rubbing his temples. "Please let's just all exclude the sweet talk so we can all go home when all of this is over and go back to sleep."

Urania huffed and shifted against her seat. It was nearing four in the morning. After the little stunt with the police, it took a lot of time waiting for Pepper and Robert (Tony's newish lawyer) to arrive. But they did though, only to find the two squabbling.

Robert went on. "Mr. Stark, Ms. Stark, if you please —"

"Ha, Ms. Stark." Tony said loudly, earning a glare from the kid.

"Ahem. As I was saying, you two talk, all right? That's the quickest and easiest way for us all to settle this. No catfights until I'm done reviewing the papers this girl has given me." The lawyer said, looking both at the young girl and at his boss. "Ask a question — the girl answers. Ask a question — Mr. Stark answers."

They both barely nodded. The two were too absorbed in a staring contest, each showing no intention to back down.

With a sigh, Tony gave in and started to ask the first question.

"Let's get to the top — what's your name?"

"Complete name? I better warn you, it's kinda long."

"Whatever. Just spit it out."

Urania stared at him, her gray eyes menacing. Then she said slowly. "My name is Maria Urania March Wainwright Stark. That's Maria Urania March W. Stark for short. To make it even shorter, it's Urania. With an even shorter name which is —"

"Fine, fine. I get your point." Tony interrupted, a little pissed with a stranger using his own last name. "Age?"

She frowned. This man is rude. "I'm fourteen. I was born on March 28. Noticed my name? That's how it's —"

Tony face-palmed himself. All this talking she does is driving him nuts. "Mother?"

"My mother is Amanda Wainwright. She was a nuclear physicist at Royal Innovations before but then she was transferred at Stark Industries. She was one of the people behind the proposed trans-uranium powered warheads."

Pepper looked at Urania with a strange face. "Wait — why the past tense? Where is she now?"

Urania blinked up at her and for a second, Tony noticed her expression shift into something sadder. Or was it just his imagination?

"My mom's dead — she got cancer. I was six when she was gone. Then I got transferred in an orphanage after that."

There was silence except the shuffle of papers made by Robert.

"Oh, I'm sorry — I didn't know —"

"It's fine."

Another silence again.

Tony evaded the look the kid was throwing him and resumed in asking questions. "Father — if ever you actually have a _real _one."

"My mother said that my father _is_ Tony Stark. They actually met sixteen years ago — during the IUPAC World Conference in Dubai." She stared at Tony, face emotionless. "You and her dated for a year then she got pregnant a few months later after that."

"Of course. Right." Pepper commented, throwing looks at Tony.

The man, however, ignored what his secretary was giving him and resumed in asking another question.

"School?"

"I don't go to school." Urania explained.

"Why not?"

"Cliques, clubs, exams, teachers — no thanks. And besides, I can ace all of 'em." She gave them all a huge, gloating smile.

Tony opened his mouth, about to say something but closed it again. Seeing his boss on the verge of breaking down, Pepper decided to do the questioning. She knew how exhausted he might be — even though he was up all night drinking at a party.

"So," Pepper spoke up. "Ever since you've been born, you never went to school?"

"Ever since I was six. I tried going once but then it never worked for me."

Tony stared at the girl. "So you meant kindergarten is your only educational attainment?"

"Yep."

Robert, hearing this, looked up and exchanged covert looks to Tony and Pepper. Kindergarten? So does this mean she never even graduated from first grade? Does this girl ever think about her future?

"That's quite a shame really." Robert said after a while since the two grown-ups were too flabbergasted to speak. "See here Urania, based on the IQ tests given by St. Mary's, you've got high results. _Really high_, I might add."

For a while, Urania didn't seem to be too interested to reply. She sat there in silence, looking as if she's thinking and choosing her words very carefully.

Everybody was staring at her. Tony, with his utter I-don't-care face, Pepper with her gentle smile and Robert's expectant look. She swallowed, never wanting to say everything she knew because various thoughts of the past would pop into her mind — different vague memories Urania longed to bury before. And those mental images aren't happy thoughts.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Well, it helps because I'm Tony's kid. He's a genius and I got his blood. I grew up just being an ordinary kid but one time — there was one incident that didn't really help me achieve normalcy. Mom took me to her lab when I turned four — she knew how dangerous it was to bring a kid to such dangerous places. But since no one was available to take care of me, she decided to take the risk. When her attention was elsewhere, Mom said I ran away when she wasn't looking. I found a door, opened it up and boom!" Urania clapped her hands loudly once, surprising her alert listeners. "I got exposed to high levels of radiation. They thought — well, Mom's work mates thought I was gonna die you see. But I didn't. Mom said she was thankful I wasn't gone. And she said she was scared that I might encounter side effects like cancer or something."

"But abnormal changes suddenly took place a few months later. I was too advanced compared to kids my age. I can already read medical terms. I act like an seventh grader. I can already answer middle school math. I knew Mom was scared — but she never showed anything. Instead, she tried to look very happy but I knew she's terrified I'm different from the other children."

"Different." Robert repeated faintly, still staring at her. "In a...bizarre sort of way."

"I'm not a mutant!" She said defensively. "I'm not an alien. I'm just a girl who's smarter than average — near genius-level in fact. That just what makes me unique." She crossed her arms and looked back at the three adults smugly.

Urania was trying to change the subject. She didn't like the idea of going back to the past again — somehow, memories of her mom makes her tear up a little — even now.

There was another moment of silence. Tony, who went unnoticed by Urania, was now sitting there quietly — almost too quiet that it made her worry just for a second.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Um, Urania. Could you tell us how you got here? As far as I know, St. Mary's Orphanage is located on Ohio. You're in California now."

"I've got money. My papers and passport are actually in the office and I was bound to leave America today for some around-the-world-tour of a 30 year-old Mexican couple who wanted to adopt me. So I sneaked out last night, stole the documents and took the earliest flight. The adults at the airport weren't too tight on security since nothing big was happening lately."

"I see..." was Pepper's answer as she glanced at her boss who was sitting right infront of her.

Robert suddenly stood up. "Kid, excuse us for one moment — adult talk." Then he motioned the two grown-ups and lead them out of earshot.

"So," The lawyer studied both of their faces. "What do you think?"

"It's hard to say actually — but...I don't know, I mean, I have no place in this kind of situation but..." Pepper said, biting her lip and looking at her boss uncertainly.

"But what?" Robert pressed.

She sighed. "I think she's telling the truth. I might not be correct but there is just something that clicks with everything she said."

Robert nodded thoughtfully. "Truthfully, all her papers she's given us are in order, not faked at least —"

"Not faked?" Tony cut in. "Oh, what are you now dear Robert? A certificate verification machine?"

"With all due respect Mr. Stark, we've been trained to do those at Yale." He replied with a tight smile. "And although it's hard to believe, the kid has a lot of strong points. According to her stories —"

"Fantasies." Tony interjected.

Robert cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "Ah, yes, um that — well, she was saying you and Ms. Wainwright had an affair sixteen years past. The kid's fourteen now. So it's kinda reasonable. But what concerns me is her birth certificate. She has your last name but you and her mother were never married, right Sir?"

"Of course not." He snapped. "So you're saying that kid is correct?"

"Let's not forget the fact that you and her _do_ look alike, Mr. Stark." Pepper chimed in, earning a glare from her boss which she returned with a firm smile.

Tony paled. Robert and his secretary could see that. Their boss looked like on the verge of a breakdown. Of course, with all of this happening right now — unexpected and sudden, who wouldn't? It was as if karma had come and finally got him at last.

"Tony?" Pepper called out softly, a look of concern passed her features.

He blinked, as if his mind just came back to Earth. Then, without warning, he stepped away from the two and rubbed both hands on his face.

"Jarvis?" Tony called, breathing deeply a fair few times.

_"Sir?"_

"Playback your recordings when we interrogated the kid. Examine the girl's breathing patterns — check if everything's stable. See if her pupils dilated or whatever you think makes her look like she's lying. Just try to be a lie detector."

"But Tony —" Pepper tried to say but Tony raised a hand. At the moment, he looked like he had enough.

"Not now Pep. I can't absorb the fact I just had a kid. Imagine what my old man would say right now. He'd be laughing his head off for sure. Shun me again, if might." Then he released an irritated groan. "Ugh, of all things — why should it be the teenage years?"

Both Robert and Pepper exchanged looks — trying to process if Tony just made a joke or not. It was hard to tell.

Soon, Jarvis' voice resurfaced.

_"Mr. Stark, I have the full detail of the girl's body patterns. Her heartbeat was at normal rate, her breathing was even Sir. And her pupils didn't enlarge. As far as I am programmed, everything she said was true. Though I may not be entirely accurate. The best liars are often calm when speaking out."_

"True. Maybe I'll get you to meet a politician someday Jarvis. But for now..." Tony stopped talking and was looking at the far side of the room — just a few steps ahead, just across the wall that separated them, sat a fourteen year-old girl who thinks she's her father. Which might be true or not.

"We're going to have a DNA test later on."

* * *

**AN: **Woo! 3 chapters already! Though it might not be much. Forgive me for the slow update, I'm having a hard time finding free time. At the moment, I lack sleep and the willpower to survive my course. Ack, the chemistry and the math subjects just makes my brain explode. But for sure, I'll finish this fanfiction! Please do leave a review! I'm literally begging you like I would normally do for just a slice of pizza.** Remember: MORE REVIEWS - FASTER UPDATES POLICY!** Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you for all of the follows and favorites! But if it's not such a hassle, please do leave a review. I truly appreciate you guys telling me what's on your mind when you're reading this fic. Now, I'm going to respond to your reviews:

**Heroofthe13thDay:** Yay! I truly appreciate that! It's quite hard to get everyone in character!

**Lizzie Salvatore:** That's nice to hear! I sure hope all this good feedbacks will still continue to rush in!

**x NikiSt x:** Oh I will finish this! Though it may not be as fast as you guys wanted but I'll try my best! And, *clears throat* a few reviews wouldn't be so bad...HAHAHAHA!

**Heroofthe13thDay:** Yeah, I pretty much think the girl's kinda badass. Look out though, everything's going to be one hell of a rollercoaster!

**Lizzie Salvatore:** Yay me! And I do agree that daddy-daughter stories are soooo sweet I'm gonna die of diabetes! : (exaggeration inserted)

Andon this chapter, Tony's blood type is based on the comics Iron Man Vol. 1 No. 243. Some sources say he has a B blood type but dunno why I chose A though. And please remember that **this is not accurate. I just based those blood work scene on my common sense. If anyone has corrections, feel free to mention that in your reviews!**

* * *

_REBEL OF THE BALL_

_CHAPTER FOUR_

Tony pursed his lips and ran a hand through his hair, in deep thought.

He was pacing the same area for almost thirty minutes from now, constantly thinking, constantly looking like he was in the state of shock.

Maybe he really is breaking down, bit by bit. Everything that's happening right now is getting out of hand. Firstly, some random kid showed up at his door, disturbing his sleep. Second, she says he was her dad. Third, Tony actually needed his lawyer. Fourth, now both Rober and Pepper seemed to believe the kid. And fourth, he was starting to believe them a little too.

Just a little.

"Damn it." He cussed under his breath, and ran a hand on his already dishevelled hair some more. "I've screwed-up a lot of times but this is probably the worst. I can't believe this. Oh man, I _really_ can't believe this. Did that woman seduced me when we first met or something?"

"I don't think so." A young voice came from behind him.

Tony sighed exasperatedly and turned around just in time to see Urania standing right behind the glass doors that separated the garage from any other modern areas of his mansion. She was crossing her arms, looking much like a brat.

"My mother isn't some whore Mr. Stark." Urania said, her eyes flashing in irritation. "You fell for her. And she fell for you too. And although it's embarrassing to admit — I'm the love child."

Hearing that made Tony's insides churn. Love child? This kid's gotta be sick. Tony doesn't do 'love'. Not at all. He never knew the word of all his years,

He managed to ignore the kid, instead, he walked towards his monitors with a serious look in his face.

"Jarvis, get ready for the DNA and blood testing." He ordered.

"_Preparing._"

"Wait _blood testing?_ I'm gonna get shot?" Urania asked, looking horrified.

"With a gun? Maybe."

She scowled. "Ha-ha. Funny. I consider that thought as child abuse. But hey, I don't like needles."

Tony turned to face her, jaw tight. "You wanna get this over or what?"

Urania pressed her palms on the glass that barricades her from him. "Won't you let me in? 'cause I won't answer your questions if I'm staying here." She stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"Fine. Then stay there. I don't have time to deal with your antics."

Tony instantly found out it wasn't the answer Urania was expecting him to say. Because her face immediately twisted into a scowl — a deep, angry and overheated glare. He stared back at her with a raise of an eyebrow. What does she want him to do? Play along with her? She's still a stranger — that is, if the DNA results says so. As far as he's concerned, Urania shouldn't feel too close to him if she doesn't want to get all teary-eyed once the testing is over. There's a certain possibility she'll leave the mansion disappointed — maybe a little suicidal in Tony's opinion.

"What's going on here?" Pepper's voice echoed as she descended from the stairs above. "Is something wrong Urania?"

Urania glanced at Pepper then settled her eyes back at Tony. "He wouldn't let me in."

His secretary placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pressed in a few buttons on the door.

"Aw, come on Peps." Tony groaned when the glass doors slid apart for the two to come in. "Don't be such a poor sport."

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment Mr. Stark." Pepper explained. "But first things first. We all are in a hurry. You have a business meeting to attend to later on, not to mention the Apogee Awards tonight. Robert has to meet with another client and I have to go home and fix myself." She gestured to her outfit which consisted of plain jeans and a lavender button-down.

Robert, who appeared instantly beside Pepper, nodded. Tony braced himself for the worst. Although his face appeared to be calm, his heart was pounding and he could feel himself shaking. He couldn't believe this. After all those years of carefree living, he never expected he would get stuck in this kind of situation. In this seriously messed-up situation. He had received fake notes of past girlfriends, faced scripted issues of so-called 'ex-wives', and fought cases concerning illegitimate children — _his_ illegitimate children — for so many times. Of course, him being a celebrity and all. But after a few phone calls made by Pepper, paper works by Robert and Jarvis' very helpful information (from stolen sources of different private sectors) Tony managed to break free from any scandal.

But this is the only time he couldn't find a way to escape.

He took a deep breath. "Jarvis? Are you ready? We're gonna start now."

_"I was programmed to be always ready Mr. Stark."_

Pepper turned to Urania with a small smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

Urania exhaled loudly and tried to look confident. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The tests didn't take long.

After a session of having a tool swab the inside of her cheeks and a syringe plunged into a vein, all Urania could do now is wait.

She sat down on an empty stool, hands twisted into a nervous knot. She didn't get why her hands were getting clammy and sweaty, that she felt cold and her heart was running like an athlete after four Red Bulls. She is Tony Stark's daughter. Real. Definitely not fake. His own flesh and blood. Her mom even told her so.

So why is she nervous?

Urania raised a trembling hand and pinched herself, trying to lift her own spirits.

_For goodness' sake Urania,_ she scolded herself mentally, _stop being so paranoid!_

This is the effect of watching too much soap operas. The protagonist always fails at DNA testing even though she's the real kid.

It might happen to her.

Urania cringed, wanting to slap herself. She was being her pessimistic self again. But whatever, she was Tony's daughter. Deep inside, she is. And she knows it. And she knows that Tony believes in her too.

But maybe that's just about 1-2%. He's totally not that convinced. This man wanted living proof — and she's sure he's gonna get it later.

How'd she knew? Daughter instincts of course. No matter how much the great Tony Stark would insist she was never his, he couldn't control the connection she feels every time she's with him. It's that belief older people used to believe in. What was the term they always use again? Urania forgot.

She scanned the area and spotted the three adults huddling over the testing machine. She was actually surprised that Tony has that stuff. Is he actually expecting that something like this would happen? Urania didn't know. What she does know is that her dumbfounded 'father' looks beyond tired for today.

Secretly, she craned her neck just to catch another glimpse of him. Yes, that same black hair – already tousled and messy after several times of anxious hand-running on the strands, that long nose, the aura of confidence — Urania knew she inherited those. It was from him, no question about it.

Except for his brown eyes.

Urania used to wish she had Tony's eyes — they were a deep chocolate brown, pretty and adorable in some way. And maybe, just maybe, if she had those eyes, Tony wouldn't ask questions if she was his daughter or not. She would be his exact replica. Tony Stark's female version. It would definitely make the confession thing easier.

But no, she has this gray eyes — which was somewhat, the only thing she has of her Mom. Although it was too bad she didn't have those chocolate-colored irises, Urania wasn't really pissed that she has these scary eyes. At least, she would remember her Mom when she's looking at a mirror.

She sighed. Amanda's death was already like nine to ten years ago. But her grief and loss still haven't left her.

Just then Robert — Tony's official lawyer, suddenly clapped his hands. Urania took it as a sign that the waiting session was done.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. It's finally coming true,_ Urania thought, panicked and excited at the same time as she hopped off the stool.

She tried to swallow — her throat felt rough and papery. Her stomach was churning — in either anxiety or hunger. She hadn't eaten for the last 24 hours.

"Is it done?" Urania asked, peering at them.

Robert gave her a broad grin. "Yeah, kid. Whatever Jarvis say — since he's going to announce the results — would decide if you're either in or out."

Urania clenched her numb fists. _Either in or out._ Whatever. They make it sound like she's in an elimination round of a reality TV show. The adults may think it's not a big deal — but it was. And not to mention that this moment is really valuable for her. She waited for this for almost nine years.

Pepper took a deep breath. "So," She looked at both Urania and Tony. "This is it. All we have to do is ask Jarvis if the paternity test and the blood work was a match. If not then…"

_Then I'll get my pathetic butt kicked out,_ Urania finished mentally, crossing her arms to hide her racing heart.

"So…Mr. Stark, are you ready?" Pepper asked her boss, who was standing there, face gaunt and white.

He nodded. But when he was about to order his computer to talk, Tony looked at Nia and said "Whatever happens kid, just remember — you're the first ever fan to be here."

Hearing that, Robert tried to hide his smile but failed — even Pepper was on the verge of laughing. It was good sign — it seemed Tony's soul was still somewhat with him, since he can still crack-up jokes.

Urania bit down a haughty comeback. Her nerves got the better of her.

"Jarvis, please announce the results. Blood work first. No need for the details — just tell me already." Tony began to say, leaning back on a metal worktable. For someone who's facing this unwanted situation, he was awfully calm.

_"Yes Sir. I scanned and checked both of your Rh and blood types. I have also included Ms. Amanda Wainwright's — thoroughly conceived from her previous medical files. Ms. Wainwright's blood type is O and her Rh is Rh+. Meanwhile, yours is type A and an Rh+ as well. Urania Stark's blood type is O and has an Rh- — which means you two are a match in terms of the blood work."_

Urania inhaled sharply. That's a first.

"And…the DNA test?"

_"Out of six DNA markers, you and the girl's Combined Paternity Index is quite high. After calculating, I now have the exact value of the paternity probability."_

There was dead air all around as everyone waited patiently. It seemed Jarvis was waiting for a drumroll to happen. Man, even the computer knows how cliff hangers actually happen.

_"96.9% match Sir. Ms. Urania Stark has indeed your genes. You are the biological father."_

As if on cue, Robert and Pepper couldn't help but cheer. Urania began to wonder why. Are they beginning to like her? Then that's a good sign.

She couldn't help but give them a grin too — especially Tony, who was smiling as if he had knew this all along.

What does that mean?

Little did Urania knew that Tony is actually worried — as deep as hell — can he actually handle the responsibility of being a parent to a supremely clever, obviously chatty, and rebellious teenager?

* * *

**AN:** And bam! Cliffhanger alert! HAHA. Sorry guys. Anyways, please **do leave a review!** I appreciate all the follows and faves but really, reviews helps me improve! And oh, I was thinking of changing this fic's title. I suck at summaries but I suck most on titles. Help please? Once again, I'm literally begging for reviews since I'm losing motivation. College is _beyond_ stressful and I'm awfully busy. I'm worried I might forget continuing this. Which is a bad thing.


End file.
